You Belong With Me
by Farahxxx
Summary: Klaus and Stefan are each-others family;Although one is an athlete and the other an artist. Stefan has been in love with the same girl since high school, meanwhile Klaus has finally found someone who makes him feel again. What will happen when they find out that they have fallen for the same girl? Read YBWM to find out ;) #Klefaroline #TVD #TheOriginals (AU) (All-Human)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is one out of my two Klefaroline Fanfics I've written and its very dear to my heart so please kindly leave me you're valuable thoughts. Thank you.**

**Thank you for inspiring me to write this hybridlover2**

* * *

_Here I am again in Mystic Falls, perhaps my relationship with Stefan means a lot more to me then I think it does. I find myself in Mystic Grill every week to see Stefan, it's like he is the only friend I have left. He is my only family, he makes me feel joy and that is hard to come by, I would do anything for that hero haired bastard. He has like Elijah to me, maybe even more; he is the brother I never had. It's funny to think that our personality and interests are so very different, yet we get along so well, I never felt like that with my own blood, not even Rebekah. Four years ago when I left them behind and came to New Orleans to pursue my dreams of becoming an artist, I met Stefan, and we have been friends ever since. We have seen so much together, shared and enjoyed so much together. He was there when I lost my mother, when I was an emotional wreck going through a silly heartbreak and he has always been there no matter what, and this is how I repay him, by visiting him every once a week, twice sometime if I can. He on the other hand can't and won't leave Mystic Falls, not even for a better opportunity, he was offered to play football for the New Orleans Lions but he chose to stay here, for a girl. A girl he claims to be in love with, I often tell him he will end up like me but he is convinced she is the one, he has fancied her since they were in the same class in senior year and now five years later, where they are both adults, have jobs and responsibilities, he still hasn't told her. Of course he went through many girls in his career, at last he is a athlete and a charming one; but he's never forgotten about this girl and he says whenever he sees her, he knows why he never felt whole; to be very honest, I envy that about him. I wish to feel such emotions, but I haven't been capable of such thing for a while now, not after the entire trauma my family has left for me to remember for the rest of my life._

Klaus thoughts were interrupted when the bartender crashed the bottle on to the table.

"Easy Love. Pore me another drink, my brother is running late" Klaus said smirking at the brunette bartender in front of him.

"I thought you said you're family is not in town" She replied.

"Did I? I've been here for two long," he laughed. "Stefan, he is like a brother to me," he explained who he was waiting for.

"Is he tall, dark, handsome?" She asked.

"Do you know of him?" Klaus was surprised, although they came to this bar often, they would always only were in each other's company, so how did she know him he thought, and he is not one to approach a girl, specially when he is into someone already.

"No" She finally replied and put an end to his long processes thought, glancing at the entrance. Klaus turned to find Stefan looking at the two.

"Stefan!" he shouted from across the room, as Stefan walked up to him and took a seat beside him. "How was practice?" He asked smirking. "You're late, did you finally get lucky," He asked now almost laughing as Stefan blushed.

"No. Practice lasted longer than usual" Is all Stefan said back smiling at his friend.

"Has she finally noticed you at all?" Klaus asked again.

"Maybe. I don't know" Stefan replied

"There is no hope for you mate" Klaus mocked his friend's flirting abilities.

"What about you're new project" Stefan changed the subject.

"Painters block"

"Is that even a thing?" Stefan begun to smile.

"It is in Britain". Klaus smiled back at his friend, "I just can't find the inspiration, It's just not there. I don't know how to explain it". Klaus try to explain why he hadn't start his soon due project.

"Well you better find the inspiration before the deadline" Stefan reminded him, he was in for a time period.

"Tell me about you're cheer leader"

"She is a dancer, not a cheer leader," Stefan stated.

"Same thing" Klaus eyed his friend.

"It's really not"

"Whatever. Tell me, when is you're next game?" Klaus asked.

"Friday, are you coming?" Stefan asked to see if he had finally convinced his artist of a best friend to come down and watch him play, his favorite game.

"Not going to happen"

"Of course not" Stefan said defeated.

"You know, I'd like to meet you're cheerleader one day, just to see why you fancy her so much" Klaus said now looking into his drink as his eyes grew darker.

"I hope to do the same for you" Stefan give his friend a warm smile.

"Oh come on mate, you know I don't believe in such emotions" Klaus reminded his friend.

"I am will aware, but never say never" Stefan fought.

"Oh Stefan" Is all Klaus said as they both took sips of their scotch.


	2. Chapter 2

Guess who's back, back again. FARAH's back, back with Klefaroline ;)

* * *

"so are you going to tell me what you intend to do to get to notice you?" Klaus asked with his eyes focused on Stefan.

"Nothing". He said coldly, as if he was hurt.

"You've got to be kidding".

"I am not" Stefan looked Klaus right in the eye. " I don't know".

"Stefan! if you want something you've never had, then you've got to do something you've never done" Klaus give his best friend some encouraging words. But Stefan was lost in his own thoughts. "Mate?" Klaus asked again.

"Thank you". He finally spoke.

"For what?" Klaus asked.

"For your brilliant idea" Stefan was glowing, he was smiling so sincerely, Klaus couldn't help smile too.

"What idea? I didn't" Stefan cut Klaus off.

"I am going to do something I would never do otherwise" Stefan said smiling.

"And what would that be?" Klaus was now curious.

"Caroline's best friend plays football for us" He said.

"And?" Klaus turned his body to face Stefan's focused on what he was saying.

"So, I am gonna get coach to give him play time Friday" He smiled at his own words. "And she might just show up".

"Great, but I am afraid of something" Klaus said almost immediately.

"what?" Stefan's smile faded.

"This best friend, if your sure that their close enough for her to show up at his game" He paused, then opened his mouth to speak again. "They could be more then friends, I mean you do remember Tyler Lockwood don't you?".

"I am sure Klaus".

"You told me she broke your heart, when she was with Tyler. I don't want you feeling that way again, he was a footballer too wasn't he?".

"He was, but we were sixteen then" Stefan explained.

"That doesn't say much Stefan".

"Klaus, Matt is gay."

"Matt?" Klaus asked.

"The best friend" Stefan said holding in his laugh.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Stefan looked at Klaus, and within seconds they laughter filled the grill.

* * *

_I've pretty much given up on finding the right guy, I have made too many bad choices and it always ended up with some drama, I didn't want to be apart of and of course the heart breaks I went through were well...painful, and embarrassing for most part. Now that I am older, wiser, have a career I know I was never really in love. Yes, me Caroline Forbes. I know it's hard to believe but its true, I have never experienced love, not with Tyler, nor Damon or Matt. I mean Matt turned gay right after we broke up, I mean how do you think a girl will handle that? yes you're right, crying away the pain; but I am glad he is still my best friend although I find it pretty funny that he plays football with a bunch of guys, I don't know how he handles it. Back to finding the right guy, Yeah I give up long ago, in fact when I graduated high school, I haven't been with anybody ever since, Elena and Bonnie like to make funny of me, they say I have gained my virginity back, I know pretty sad. It's not I didn't have opportunities, it's just that I couldn't get myself to repeat the mistakes I made as a teenager, I mean that's what growing up was all about. Being a cheerleader helped a lot with attracting guys in high school, but always the wrong ones and after I begun to date Tyler, he scared everyone off, so I only have one guy friend. Although there was this guy whom everyone was after in high school, he also used to play football, I can't remember his name... hmmm. Stefan! Yes. Stefan Salvatore. _

_He was tall, with high cheekbones, a straight classical nose, and sensual lip, his green eyes had all the girls in school stalking him left and right, if I remember correctly Elena had a thing for him too, but apparently he was in love with someone else, although he was the ultimate stud and was with a different girl every other dance, he was supposedly madly in love with a girl, a girl no one knew about. He was pretty darn charming now that I think about it, he had perfect pale complexion, with light brown, blondish hair that could drive anyone crazy. But then I was blinded by Tyler, damn him. Stefan could have been my friend, I could have helped him get the girl of his dreams, I love helping people, especially with their romantic life, it makes me feel better about mine. OH WAIT. I forgot to tell you something, apparently Elena and Bonnie had came up with this theory that Stefan liked me, YEAH. me. Ridiculous right? that's exactly what I said too, but they dropped it soon enough, I mean he was the most good looking guy in Mystic Falls, let alone in timber-wolves high school and he had a different girl by his side every other week, and so they dropped the subject but there was something about Stefan that drove everyone towards him. He was handsome, charming, persuasive but there was this innocence and purity in him at the same time. When we graduated high school he had left to persuade his dream of becoming a professional footballer, and spent all his time going around the world, well at least that's what Matt tells me. Two years back Stefan joined the Mystic Falls Rangers Football Club, and became friends with Matt. In fact Matt had a crush on him, but he had found out _

"CAROLINE THE SCHOOL IS CLOSING." Bonnie's voice

"Seriously?, you almost made me loose my hearing Bonnie."

"Well, I am sorry if you couldn't here the nine other times I called you".

Caroline sighed. "Sorry, I was thinking".

"I can see" Bonnie said. "What were you looking at?" She asked.

"Just our graduation pictures, It's crazy how they still have them" Caroline said turning to look at them again.

"Yeah, I guess they miss us" Bonnie smiled.

"I guess" Caroline smiled too. "Let's go".

"Oh my god" Bonnie's voice stopped Caroline from walking through the exist door of their former high school.

"What?" She turned back.

"Do you remember him?" She asked pointing at a picture.

"Stefan Salvatore".

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to him?" Bonnie said.

"He came back two years ago, he is a professional footballer now".

"Wasn't he really in love with someone?" Bonnie asked Caroline, trying to remember herself.

"Apparently, but who really knew? I mean does that kind of affection even exist?" Caroline asked.

"You know, it's weird." Bonnie turned to look at Caroline. "Your in the entertainment industry, yet you haven't found someone, I find that hard to believe".

"Well, if you visit me more often, you would know" Caroline said to her best friend who visits her once a year from England.

"You know I would love to, but both Kol and I are really worked up down there" Bonnie said in her defense.

"I know" Caroline said dryly.

"Now, let's go before they lock us in here" Bonnie pulled Caroline's hand, and they both walked out of the building.

After a few minutes of silence walk to Caroline's car, she turned to Bonnie just in front of her car. " Why do you always insist of visiting here, whenever you come?" She asked, she had wondered this all the time, but had always forgotten to ask.

"You know, old memories and etc" Bonnie said.

"It's Elena, isn't it?" Caroline asked sadly.

"Yeah". Is all Bonnie managed to say.

"I miss her too".

"Let's go" Bonnie sat in the car waiting for Caroline and Caroline followed immediately.

* * *

It was Thursday night and all the players were gathered for a board meeting before the game tomorrow but and all Stefan could think about was how to talk to coach about Matt, he was an average player and he didn't know how to get their stubborn coach to start him. But he had to do it, he had to get to know Caroline, he is been in love with her since junior year, he couldn't take it anymore. He inhaled and closed his eyes, he then remembered what Klaus had told him about doing something different, to get something different. He opened his eyes and walked to coach, who was speaking to Danny, their captain.

"Salvatore, what's up son?" He asked.

"Can I have a word with you in private?" He asked.

"Do you mind Danny?" Danny walked to the other players and Coach came closer to Stefan.

"What is it?".

"Can you start Donovan?".

"Excuse me?" Coach yelled, and all the players, including Matt looked at Stefan. Stefan was the star of the team, coach treated him like a son, no one had the nerve to shout at Stefan.

"Excuse us" Coach said to the player, and walked out of board room and into the halls of the football club.

"Look coach, he works hard, just play him tomorrow, just tomorrow". Stefan begged as soon as they were far enough for no one to hear them.

"No" is all the coach said laughing as if Stefan had cracked a joke and begun to walk away.

"COACH" Stefan shouted after him but he kept walking. " YOU CAN COUNT ON ME FOR NOT SHOWING UP TOMORROW".

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT SALVATORE".

"I can and I will" Stefan walked up to him and said. "Does it look like I care?" He asked.

"But?".

"It's your call" Stefan said and followed the rest of his team mates to the locker room.

"FINE SALVATORE. YOU HAVE IT YOUR WAY" Coached shouted from behind him, as he smilingly walked out of the building.

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie were seated at the coach, watching Titanic, when the door bell rung.

"I'll get it" Caroline jumped and walked to the door, a few minutes later she came back with Matt.

"Look who is here" Caroline pointed to Bonnie seating on her coach.

"BON" Matt dropped his bag and helmet and picked up Bon in his arms. "I've missed you".

"I missed you too" She said "Now put me down". And so he did.

"Today is just.. unbelievable" Matt sat down beside Bonnie.

"How so?" Caroline asked still standing.

"Coach said I will be starting tomorrow" He said without an expression.

"Oh my god Matt, that's so awesome" Caroline threw her arms around her friend.

"I mean, at first I thought he was pulling a joke on me" He paused.

"Was he?" Bonnie asked as Caroline smile faded away.

"Apparently not. My name was on the starting list"

"That's good, isn't it?" Caroline asked unsure.

"Yeah, I am just"

"Nervous?" Bonnie finished for him.

"Yeah, exactly" He said.

"Oh Matt, you'll do great." Bonnie assured him.

"And we'll be there to support you, right Bon?" Caroline asked.

"Of course".

* * *

Stefan couldn't sleep all night, he was just so happy, excited and nervous about tomorrow, about Caroline that no matter what he did, he couldn't even get his eyes to close. He twisted and turned from side to side but nothing worked so he decided to open his diary and write his thoughts down, perhaps it will help him sleep or at least make him feel a little less anxious.

_Dear Diary  
_

_tomorrow is the day, I have waited for a lifetime and it's very scary to think I am so close to getting that one thing I have craved for all my life. I can't wait to see Caroline, to be able to speak to her, to hold her in my arms, to feel the taste of her lips on mine. uh I don't want to scare her away but I can't help but feel all these things, I wish Klaus could be there too. It would be perfect if he could, I want to show him Caroline, my Caroline. I wish he could find someone like Caroline too, someone that can heal his wounds, bring some light into his life, someone to make him feel again. He has a heart of gold, although I might be the only one that see it, he does. He needs someone that can put an end to his misery, and I really do hope she is out there, somewhere. _

* * *

**_be careful what you wish for ;)_**

**_leave me a review lovelies 3 xo_**


End file.
